cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Erich Kemmerich
Erich Kemmerich is a Krieger commander who is a major antagonist in the Star Fox series, as he is the main antagonist of the Cerinia Arc. He is the commander of the Krieger Heer invasion of Cerinia, and he seeks to recreate a new Krieger Reich. As such, he constantly comes into conflict with Krystal, his primary nemesis. History Kemmerich was born and raised on Krieg to a wealthy aristocratic family. Eventually, he joined the Krieger Heer and used his leadership skills and manipulation to obtain a position as a high ranking commander. Eventually, he obtained the rank of field marshal. He also raised Kiefer Hawkins, taking him in and raising him very strictly. Eventually, Kemmerich lead the Krieger invasion of Cerinia, serving as overall commander of the invasion. He lead his forces in fighting fierce battles and gaining vast strings of victories, though he also had his troops conduct brutal massacres and executions to try and force the Cerinians into submission. He also helps facilitate the creation of a serum which acts as mind control of Aparoids, with the help of Andross on Sauria, and thus, he takes control of vast numbers of Aparoids and has them assist his troops in fighting on Cerinia. Eventually, he comes into contact with Krystal, Gregiry and Vasiliy, the three of them personally attempting to stop Kemmerich. As such, Kemmerich personally leads attacks on them, but they fended off his attacks or escaped from them. Kemmerich began making attempts to compltely isolate and begin to eradicate Cerinia. As such, he contacted Saurian engineers, who created a shield and cloak that barred outsiders from finding and entering Cerinia. With that, he continued leading Krieger forces in attempting to wipe out the Cerinians, but the Cerinians continued resisting him. When Krystal, Gregiry and Vasiliy escaped Cerinia, he sent troops to chase after them. Eventually, Kemmerich manipulated Krieger and Cerinian forces to fight on Sauria, and he secretly directed Alice Felix to ensure the destruction of Sauria, in order to destroy evidence of his prior activities on Sauria, as well as collect artifacts leftover when all the inhabitants and combatants on both sides are wiped out. In the end, Felix is killed and Kemmerich's operation is foiled by Krystal and the Star Fox team. Seeing how his situation might be compromised, Kemmerich leads his forces in invading the Lylat, seizing numerous worlds and leading his troops in fighting Cornerian and Cerinian forces in vicious battles. However, his forces are driven back, and so he makes a counter assault with Aparoids, to try and seize all of Cerinia, but ultimately, his assault is foiled. With that, Kemmerich leads the defense of Krieg, in which he is confronted by Krystal and Vasiliy. Kemmerich battles Krystal and Vasiliy and kills Vasiliy, but after fierce fighting, Kemmerich is killed. Traits Appearance Kemmerich is a German Shepherd dog with brown and black fur. His brown fur covers his body while the black fur covers his muzzle and the front of his neck and torso. He has typical German Shepherd dog features, like triangular ears and a typical medium length muzzle of a dog. He has red eyes and his furry tail is brown running along the top and black running underneath. He has a slender, yet fit build and he stands at a tall height matching the height of Wolf. Kemmerich speaks in a mature and smooth, yet gravely voice and has a German accent. He mostly has a charming tone of voice and witty manner of speech, and always has a smug or stern expression. Kemmerich has a primary outfit throughout the series. * His primary outfit consists of a brown uniform with a black tie and black belt, a black overcoat, black knee-high boots, black gloves and he sometimes wears an officer's service cap. Personality Kemmerich was extremely sadistic, mischievous, cunning, manipulative and cruel. He often acts very charming, sophisticated and very mischievously playful and witty when interacting with others, but he was also very selfish and narcissistic, and he was incredibly power hungry and dangerously ambitious. He was extremely sadistic, being very brutal and relishing in the slaughter of his enemies and those he considered inferior. As such, he held very high opinions of himself and the Kriegers, while considering the Cerinians and most others to be inferior. He was often very playful, calm and witty, mostly in a very sinister sense, and he was extremely manipulative, being a highly intelligent and charming liar. Skills and Abilities Kemmerich is a highly skilled leader and manipulator, coming up with very brilliant strategies and could tackle an objective with near flawlessness. However, his sanity would later slip over time, leading to his strategies to become more problematic. However, he was still a highly skilled manipulator, being able to easily and skillfully sway even the toughest of minds and persuade them to exact his will, and he was able to concoct very elaborate plans. Along with this, Kemmerich was also an incredibly strong, powerful and highly skilled fighter, being an expert gunman and swordsman who could dispatch of numerous opponents easily at once. Relationships Krystal Kemmerich was very demeaning towards Krystal, treating her very cruelly and insultingly. Every time he was in her presence, he acted with an unsettling and chilling menace and would often attempt to break her spirits and leave her demoralized. Vasiliy Kemmerich and Vasiliy hated each other, and they would constantly threaten and insult each other. The two of them sought to kill each other and they would even fight each other, in which Vasiliy is killed. Trivia Category:Star Fox Characters Category:Villains Category:Animal Characters Category:War Criminals Category:Magnificent Bastards and Guile Characters Category:Alien Category:Military Characters Category:Sadists Category:Extremists Category:Complete Monster Category:Nazis Category:Destroyers Category:Thrill Seekers Category:Fighter Category:Homicidal Category:Game Changer Category:Terrorists Category:Gaolers Category:Genocidal Characters Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Murderer Category:Thugs Category:Greedy and Selfish Category:Nemesis Category:Xenophobes and Supremacists Category:Vigilantes Category:Barbarian Category:Guardians Category:Gunman Category:Heretics Category:Cheater Category:Control Freaks Category:Sophisticated Category:Mastermind Category:Trap Masters Category:Wrathful Berserkers Category:Reactionary and Revolutionary Category:Trickster Category:One Man Army Category:Serious Category:Neutral Category:Hunters Category:Provoker Category:Hypocrites Category:Incriminators Category:Jerks Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Mutilators Category:Suicidal Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Jingoist Characters Category:Psychopaths and Sociopaths Category:Fanatics Category:Chaotic Category:Fascists Category:Thief Category:Enforcers Category:Lawful Category:Evil or Good From the Past Category:Criminals Category:Enigmatic Characters Category:Leaders Category:Liars Category:Master Manipulator Category:Abusers and Bullies Category:Mischievous Category:Authority Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Failure Intolerant Category:Mentally Ill Category:Defilers Category:Bigger Good or Bad Category:Egotists Category:Obsessed Category:Power Hungry Category:Possessors Category:Recurring